


Merry Christmas

by Anonymous



Category: Massive Balls
Genre: M/M, Your Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Buenos Días and Chayanne’s teacher proposes the whole class to decorate their school.
Relationships: Buenos Días/Chayanne!Buenos Días
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Your+mom).



> ...................

It was a normal morning. Buenos Días got up.  
It was his last day of school before Christmas Break.

He ate breakfast, then went to school— it was early in the morning, so he didn’t see a lot of people (as if they were going to attend last day of school).  
5 minutes before the bell rang, Chayanne entered the classroom. Buenos Días always loves seeing him entering the classroom in any weird way. Today he was wearing a Christmas hat.

“Good morning, class.” The teacher said, there were only 13 people in the classroom today. At least it was more calm. “We will be decorating the school for Christmas.”

The whole class was shocked. Decorate the school!? Only the 13 people attending today...!?

“I will divide you guys in pairs so the work gets done quicker. I’ll let you get out of school right as you finish.”  
Pairs!? Buenos Días wasn’t close to anyone at all. He was friends with everyone, yes, but that doesn’t mean he talks to them daily or hangs out with them. He was scared by who could he get to help him decorate.

“And, final pair, Buenos Días and Chayanne.”  
Chayanne... they were fairly close. They have talked to each other, and know things about the other. At least that was better than Jonathan. Oh, Jonathan... “Alright guys, you have to put all of these decorations around the school. I don’t mind what you do if you do it well. Have fun decorating.”

“Al~right, should we get going, Buenos Días?” Chayanne said in a childish tone, then took some of the decorations for himself.  
“So, should we put these here~?” The spanish man was really tall, so he put some decorations in the ceiling. “Does it look good?” He looked where Buenos Días was,  
Buenos días simply nodded and smiled as a response.

A bunch of decorations here, others there. They were talking along the way.  
“Hey, Buenos Días..?” Buenos Días was standing on a table, trying to put christmas lights above the whiteboard. He looked to Chayanne’s direction. “Yeah?”  
“N-not to scare you or anything but..” he looked at him in the eye, with a serious look. “There’s a spider in this room. I lost sight of it.”  
‘Fuck.’ Was the only word in Buenos Días’ mind. What now? He fears spiders a lot. Right now, he’d just leave the whole school and set it on fire. 

“Hey, Buenos Días— are you okay? You look pale. I don’t think the spider will kill you.” Buenos Días was about to murder Chayanne. “At least that’s what it seems. The spider might kill you, but it’s not 100% confirmed.” Chayanne chuckled, while Buenos Días got out of the room.

Chayanne went after him, concerned.  
“Hey hey, where are you? I’m sorry, I went too far with jokes. Now, tell me where you are please~?”  
He looked at his hand, and noticed there was only one decoration left to leave the school building. He put it in his pocket.

“Oh hey, there you are, Buenos Días!” The guy in question was just putting the decorations he had left.  
Buenos Días turned his head and saw Chayanne. He sighed and finished putting the decorations, then went to hug him. Chayanne was confused, why hug him? He just— did a stupid joke about a spider that made him run away. It felt warm, bright, somewhat with a ’christmas’ vibe. Chayanne took his christmas hat off and put it on Buenos Días, still not breaking apart from the hug.

Then, they broke apart. They were both smiling.  
“Uhm, Chayanne? Have you put all the decorations left?” He just wanted to go home. Every second in this hell of a school was exhausting. “Oh, yeah. Let’s tell the teacher.”  
When they told her, she let them get out. They were going the same way since they lived technically close, Buenos Días was about to give back the christmas hat to Chayanne. “Oh hey, no need to give it back. You can keep it.” He smiled, and searched something in his pockets. Buenos Días looked confused.  
“Actually,” Chayanne found it. “There.. was a decoration left that I didn’t put around the school.”  
Buenos Días put a serious face. “Are you kidding me? Let’s go back to school and—” He was interrupted by the other boy, who kissed him.  
“A mistletoe.” He smiled softly when they broke the kiss. “Anyone under it gets a kiss.” They were both blushing like furious. They were close to home, no one said anything after the kiss. “Chayanne.” He looked up, surprised but smiling. “We’re almost home. Merry Christmas.” He opened his arms for a hug, Chayanne lowered himself to get to Buenos Días’ height and hugged him. “I.. love you.” Buenos Días said it almost in silence, but he knew Chayanne heard it.


End file.
